


Attention

by bisshori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Denial of Feelings, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Model Jaehyun, Photographer Seo Youngho | Johnny, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisshori/pseuds/bisshori
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't want to admit that he might be in love with his photographer.





	Attention

”You could just really hurry the fuck up. I don't want to stand here for the whole day, I have more interesting things to do” Jaehyun grumbled, probably for the tenth time in the last hour. Rolling his eyes when he didn't really get a proper response, the model pushed his hair back while leaning on a piece of old furniture that was used as a part of the set. The shooting was getting long. Too long, which quickly made the boy even more irritated than he already was. He probably gave off an impression of a spoiled brat that gained attention, success and money way too early in life and now thought that he could get away with basically everything.  
Well, that might have been partially true, but today he misbehaved even more than usual, complaining about every single thing.  
Firstly, the red, silky shirt that he had to put on was too tight and itchy for the model’s liking, and Jung practically forced one of the stylists to find him something else. After he threatened to completely leave the set even before they started, the poor woman agreed to put the brunette into a different outfit, which was slightly better. However, that wasn't the end. Jaehyun then proceeded to complain about the lightning, the set, the props that were used, even the fact that no one had his favourite drink. The list just went on and on.  
The young model could practically always find something that he wouldn't like, almost like he just did it on purpose. 

But his behaviour wasn't even that bad until the door that led to the big room opened again. Seeing a familiar figure, Jaehyun smirked slightly before putting on his usual, annoyed expression.  
Seeing as Johnny spared him only a quick glance, which was definitely too short for the boy’s liking, he rolled his eyes, running a hand through his carefully styled hair. This pulled out a quiet gasp from one of the stylists which had to quickly run up to the younger, fixing some of the dark strands and putting them in place.

”Are you just going to stand there, Seo? You've already had a long break, you could really do your work instead of making everyone wait even more” Jung exclaimed loudly, looking straight at the calm photographer, who was now checking something on one of his cameras, not paying attention to the younger. That just always made him act out even more. Made him irritated, annoying and willing to push the male as much as he could. He wanted a reaction. Wanted him to snap, genuinely angry at Jaehyun, dealing with him later when they would be already finished with the shooting.  
It was exciting to him, just like a game. Seeing how much he could do until Johnny would be mad enough to shoot him a dark look that never failed to send a shiver down his spine, making him bite his lip in anticipation, already thinking about all the different things taller male could do to him later.  
He never admitted that to Johnny, but he just figured that the older knew. He always indulged him whenever Jaehyun wanted, whenever he craved attention, whenever he needed someone to take control. 

They weren't exclusive to each other though, but sometimes... Sometimes Jaehyun liked to think that he and Johnny had something special going on between them. That's probably why he always got even madder after catching a glimpse of a fresh hickey on older’s neck or chest when they would finally have time to themselves, even though he really shouldn't care. In the end, he was the one that liked to sleep around with different designers, other models or just random people he spotted on a party or in a bar. He was perfectly aware of what other people were thinking. In many situations, he heard that he was only able to achieve his success because of fucking other, more important people.  
After some time he just stopped paying attention to that. He knew that it wasn't true, he didn't have to try and convince people that he didn't care about. 

”Now you're the one who's not paying attention, Jaehyun. I thought you wanted to be finished as soon as possible” This time, it was Johnny's turn to speak. The young photographer was looking at the brunette with the slightest smirk, already holding a camera, ready to start the session again.  
Mumbling something under his breath, Jung raised his head a bit and rolled his eyes, without a word moving more to the middle. For the next minutes, he just focused on posing, making sure that he looked good on the pictures. Which wasn't really hard, since he was just good looking in general, no matter what he did. 

”How long are you going to take? Can't you just take some good photos, so I can go?You're just as useless as always” Jaehyun practically whined after maybe another half an hour, when Seo was still focused on the camera, only sometimes mumbling some instructions to the younger regarding his pose. 

”We’ll be finished when I say so. Your talking is only making it longer, so you should just calm down” Johnny said, without missing a beat, still kneeling on the dark floor, so that he could take photos from a different angle. The fact that he didn't even look at Jaehyun properly, still treating him just like any other model, made the boy scoff with irritation. He knew he was just being petty and childish but that didn't stop him from turning on his heel, marching towards the door with furrowed brows. ”Jaehyun? Where do you think you're going?” Seo started, handing his camera to someone else while starting at the shorter boy. When the only response he got was an angry ”It’s none of your business”, he let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a second.  
Running a hand through his hair, already slightly frustrated by the younger, Johnny finally followed him quickly, leaving the set just to find the model in the small changing room where he was in the middle of tugging off the soft, dark red jacket that was hugging his frame. 

”What do you want? You've been taking these pictures for a couple of hours now, there's no way there isn't a single good one” Jung grumbled, refusing to even look at the older, now occupied with small, silver buttons holding his shirt closed.  
Johnny could tell he was really mad, for some reason. It wasn't just his usual teasing and trying to rile him up, because Jaehyun would start kissing him as soon as they were alone, if that was the case.  
When the older stopped, practically pressing his chest to Jaehyun’s back, he slowly put his warm hands on the model’s hips. Even though the latter tried to move away from the touch, Seo just pressed his fingers harder into the younger’s skin, keeping him in place. 

”Jae, I know something is wrong. Tell me, you know that keeping it to yourself will just make it worse” he spoke quietly, finally wrapping his arms around the younger's middle when he relaxed just a bit and stopped struggling. Slipping one of his palms under the light, see-through material of Jaehyun’s shirt, the photographer caressed slightly the pale skin of his stomach. 

”And what would that do? It's not your problem and you can't help me” The younger mumbled angrily, looking straight and the floor and the tips of his boots, practically buzzing with the negative thoughts and feelings that he tried to push away and ignore, just like he did most of the times. ”And anyway... You're going away next week. Why would you even bother with talking to me, you should focus on your trip to America. I'm sure you'll have so much fun there” Jung said sarcastically, pressing his lips together just after that. He wasn't planning to say that, which is why he quickly stepped away from the taller, who was a bit shocked at his reaction He quickly took off his shirt, which he was finally able to unbutton. Grabbing his turtleneck, which he was wearing before, he tugged it on, ready to change his pants and just storm out of the changing room, and go home. 

”Jaehyun... Are you really mad about that?” Johnny sighed, smiling slightly when he, once again, hugged the younger. Resting his chin on the shorter’s shoulder, he pressed a quick kiss to the pale skin of his neck. ”Are you just going to miss me? You wanted me to stay in Seoul instead?” the older asked fondly, teasing him just a bit. He wasn't expecting Jaehyun to answer, seeing how tense he was, keeping his mouth shut. ”I already told you. You could come with me... I can still buy you a ticket if you just asked me, you know? You just need to say that and admit that you want to go, instead of getting mad and pushing me away.” Seo repeated something that the brunette already knew but just didn't want to think about that. ”Come on, we’re going to my place. We’ll talk there, okay?” he decided, finally letting the younger go, waiting for him to finish getting ready.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be just mainly smut, I'll try to update it soon! 
> 
> My Twitter — [_autumnflavors](https://mobile.twitter.com/_autumnflavors)
> 
> Or my curious cat — [-junguwu](https://curiouscat.me/-junguwu)


End file.
